


Set in Stone

by CrimsonHairedSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, night club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonHairedSlytherin/pseuds/CrimsonHairedSlytherin
Summary: Hermione Granger's life was planned out, down to every success and achievement. Defined by her accolades, and her time at Law school coming to an end, no mistakes can be made as she has too much to lose and everything to gain.On forced nights out to Aura, the new club in town, the Law student encounters two men that go against everything she's ever known, unlocking a new path the intelligent beauty can escape to. They open her eyes to a new world of pleasure, giving her the freedom in carving her own life's fate."The people we are forced to be are not permanent when we choose the option for a better future."





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story sparked randomly and really allowed for me to explore something totally different! Set in Stone may only be 3-5 chapters in total because it's just a small sexy side-story.
> 
> Tell me how you all like it!

It was hot. Hotter than any summer she ever encountered in England. The evenings of mid July had always been uncomfortable; but never to the point of the temperature becoming so sweltering that the air took on an overwhelming smell of fire ember and humidity. 

Well past nightfall, Hermione Granger walked briskly along the jagged sidewalks of downtown London. She had hoped the club wouldn't be exciting. All she wanted to do was stay at home with a simple book and maybe tea. Nightlife would never be something that brought joy. Feeling overly exposed in the outfit she wore, Hermione was out of her element entirely. Fingers nervously smoothing down the invisible wrinkles on her skintight black dress. Leather cross-body thumping against her side, strappy black heels adorned her feet catching along the cracks in the pavement; while visible annoyance clouded her thoughts due to the constant stumbling. Caramel colored strands tumbled to the middle of her back, while sparse makeup caught dimly in the streetlamps glow.

Shaking her head, the brunette cursed under her breath, allowing her stride to elongate before her ankle rolled once more. Clicks of her stilettos on the concrete stirred a nervousness that continued to spread. The club seemed to be in view now as the line of scantily clad people swerved like a game of snake at the entrance. Aura was one of the newer clubs in town. Friends had raved about their experiences. Luxury, intimacy, there was something unknown about its charm that kept the appeal of its patrons constant return.

Anxiety clawed at her throat, and discomfort was never a strong suit. Hermione never experienced something so strange. An out-of-control, flighty feeling swirled around her. It took every ounce of strength to not dial up Ginny Weasley and scream obscenities into the receiver. Of course, it was her best friend who all but threw her into the tiny dress, fussing like a mother gussying her eldest child up for Prom. The redhead fought her all the way before Hermione ultimately lost the battle.

Bookworm Hermione Granger didn't frequent clubs, drinking was a rarity, while hooking up seemed trivial. Life was planned, structured, and pretty much set in stone. Graduating at the top of her class, high honors and outstanding accolades followed to Law school; where she was in her final year and approaching the bar examination to sustain a position as a Lawyer at one of the best firms in London. 

Ginny's parting words were "Even a prude has a little fun once in a while!" throwing a saucy wink and slamming the door. Hermione was lucky the club was placed somewhat close to her shared apartment. Breathing in deeply, she stepped into the lit up street, feeling eyes trail her every move. Chewing on her lip nervously, as per Ginny's instructions, Hermione approached a bored looking bouncer who seemed amused at the nervousness in her eyes. She wanted to run. Throw her heels into the darkness and take off into the night. Something wasn't allowing her. Pride maybe.

"Name?" His voice was gruff as Hermione grimaced, even more aware of the emotions bubbling up inside her.

"Erm, Granger, Hermione Granger." Pulling an ID out of the crossbody, she flashed the burly man; allowing him to see she was of age to drink.

"A Ms. Ginny Weasley called earlier, she told me to keep an eye out for a shy woman who matches your look. Go on in. Try not to look like a damn deer in headlights, it's a club." Stepping inside, Hermione stumbled into something foreign. It was another world to the Law student, who watched everyone around her rhythmically move to the pulsing beats pouring from the sound system. The atmosphere was sensual, sexuality flowed like honey; seductive energy beckoning into the unknown. 

Hermione's blood tingled as the bass made her head spin. Her nerves shattering as she approached the bar, LED lights along the bottles backdrop. They illuminated a gold color, carving out the beautiful bartender's face gently in a shimmery hue in the reflection of the glass. Her features seemed ethereal before flashing a smile.

Rum and Coke slid into her hand before she began to take in her surroundings, the color schemes catching her attention; burgundy and hints of gold. She had always associated them with something lavish. Her drink stayed untouched as dark eyes scanned curiously. Her heart thumped in her chest while her body began to hum; goosebumps prickling her skin while watching the erotic movements displayed before her. She wasn't a sexual person as most women who loved trysts, a new man or woman weekly, maybe nightly, she never judged. Hearing of her friends escapades gave her the same fill as her guilty pleasure of trashy romance novels. Growing up, Hermione was taught to be respectful, presentable, and educated. Boy's never paid her any mind through primary or secondary school. She was to focus on high marks to achieve future success; so she did. 

When Hermione was in her second year at Law school, she met Ginny, a vivacious redhead who brought out the extrovert in everyone. The two girls instantly bonded without much coaxing and within a year Hermione was a welcomed member of her family. She even started dating Ginny's older brother, Ron, who had taken a liking to her ambitious drive and beautiful appearance. Ron was working with his two siblings in their joke shop as a clerk. While they were a unique couple, Hermione had waited to feel…something. He was almost her first everything. From a date, to sexual experience. There hadn't been a spark. Nothing ignited like she had heard, or read. The relationship between them had lasted almost a year. Splitting mutually despite Ron questioning if he did something wrong. Of course Hermione cried, assuring him no, thanking god he didn’t say he loved her. She never did, and knew it would never happen. The Weasley family never stopped loving her as theirs. Molly and Arthur continued to support her as they supported their children in any endeavor. To them, as long as they did what provided happiness; no job was beneath them as a family. That was something Hermione never experienced until that moment.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Hermione's gaze flickered to the balcony overlooking the first floor, the upper levels had more light, allowing faces to be more visible, rather than the contours and shadows she was getting accustomed to. Every individual she had come across were so beautiful and elegant, they didn't seem human. She was so plain, sitting amongst other-worldly beings. 

Hermione kept her gaze along the balcony rails, watching their interactions. No one seemed to notice her from where she sat alone at the bar. Sighing, the crowd's movements captured her again, there was something surfacing in her mind as she watched the sexy sways of partners grinding in sync to the bass pulsing along the dark marble floors. She shivered, goosebumps raising on her skin. Familiar feelings of being watched caused her gaze to subconsciously land on the balcony for a second time; it was a man, dressed in a white shirt and black jeans. His hair was messy and jet-black, most likely styled by his fingers combing through it. He was staring right at her. The circular frames of his glasses glinting in the light. He smirked. 

Hermione couldn't look away. Blushing, as the handsome stranger continued to size her up. His head dipped back, motioning her up to him. She swallowed, blinking rapidly in disbelief. She glanced around, unsure if she was imagining things.

He beckoned her up again, before turning his back and walking away. Hermione stood quickly, money under her untouched drink before attempting to find a way to the stranger she had her eye on. She pressed through grinding clubbers as music got louder in her ears. She was overcome by the close proximity of herself to others, finally spotting a set of steps toward the backend of the club.

Heels clicked against the marble, ascending with caution as people came into view scattered in all directions. The energy of the upper level seemed more passionate and lust fueled. Couples all around her were dancing, or heavily making out. Hermione flushed with embarrassment before coming face to face with the greenest eyes she ever saw. Emerald piercing her soul.

The attractive stranger had returned. 

"Didn't think you'd come up." His voice was smooth and confident, washing over her; stomach turning in need. She swallowed thickly, praying she could find her voice.

"I didn't either. I thought you wanted somebody else." She was shocked to find her voice matched his own, mocking confidence. The stranger chuckled. She was entranced. 

"Clearly I want you." He stepped closer as Hermione's breathing labored. She could smell his cologne, woodsy with a hint of spice. Time seemed to slow for the pair. 

"I'm-"

"Hermione." He smirked, showing perfect teeth

"How..."

"Let's just say I know a lot of things, love. My names Harry."

"So what can I do for you, Harry? I'm here for a reason, I'm assuming."

"Brilliant and sexy. Deadly combination. You're up here because I want you. It's that simple."

"If I don't want you?" Hermione challenged. Harry placed his hands along her shoulders, skimming his fingers along her arms that rested against her sides. Harry raised a brow in mock question before his hand curved at her lower back pushing her against him. Her hands instinctively going to his shoulders. Brown eyes locked on emerald. Hermione felt frozen as her heart thumped in her ears. 

"No one is forcing you. Though I have to say you wouldn't be here if I didn't intrigue you, Hermione." Her stomach twisted in arousal. She watched his eyes as his grip tightened on her back. Everything felt electric, like a current jolting down her spine. She barely heard his voice.

“Do you want me? If not, you can walk out of here and we'll never see each other again. Your call, little bird.” Hermione gripped him a bit tighter, arousal coursing through her veins. This was something she'd never imagine happening to her. She blinked slowly, his scent enticing her, allowing her negative feelings to shut down. Tonight she wasn't meeting anyone's expectation.

“Yes. I want you.”

His lips were against hers in a split second. Sparks shot through her, like a puzzle piece clicking into place. Her back pressed against the wall in an instant, body on fire as his tongue moved in sync with her own. She was wet, so aroused that her brain couldn't work out the logistics of her actions. Harry's hand trailed her thigh, teeth scraping her neck while his fingers ran along her panties. There was an ache in her core as whimpers were all she could manage. 

"Harry..." breathlessly she panted out, needy, while Harry slipped a finger inside her. Teeth dragging against swollen lips, Harry added a second. He could hear how wet she was, and he couldn't stop kissing her, working his fingers deeper inside of her, attempts to keep quiet dying on her lips. The way he curled his fingers inside the most sensitive parts made her see stars, edging on an orgasm. Everything felt as if she were hanging onto a dream. Harry whispered desires in her ears, her body responded effortlessly to what she's never experienced. 

"I want you to cum on my cock." Harry's voice sounded miles away, her body giving into his pleasure without hesitation. She wanted to feel embarrassed by his lewd request, but the way her body reacted was a different story.

"Please..." Hermione moaned. Harry kissed her again, dragging her further from the balcony and the people's prying eyes. Moving into a darkened corner, Harry undid his jeans, Hermione pinned beneath him, his hand under her too tight dress, wetness dripping against her thighs. She never felt like this. This wanton need to be fucked so hard she screams a person's name. He lifted her, panties off in a quick motion before she was positioned above his cock, Hermione lowered onto him in one deep thrust. Their lips crushed together to silence her screams. She pulsed along his length as fingers curled in her hair, making her eyes stay locked on his.

"God you're so tight. I knew you'd be perfect. Wanted you for a reason." Hermione gasped in pleasure as Harry hit all the right spots inside her. She was steadily being fucked against a club wall, the only thing focused on was how many times he could make her cum.

Her pussy contracted as an orgasm ripped through her, his cock still slamming deep inside her walls. Their foreheads leaned against each other as she whimpered for another orgasm, her nails clawing at his back.

He obliged, making her cum two more times, her last orgasm sending him over the edge, bottoming out inside her filling her, until all she could do was collapse in his arms. Satisfied, cum dripping out of her, she panted and rested her head in the crook of his neck, suddenly embarrassed at the feeling of stickiness coating her thighs. Her fingers nervously attempted to fix her messy and matted curls. Harry looks just as good as when they first started.

“I'm sorry.. I don't usually do this.” Her voice wavered as Harry pulled them upright, spotting a now vacant couch. 

“You're a natural.” She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of his comment. His face turned serious. “You weren't a virgin, right?” Once again, Hermione laughed. 

“No. I am not. I'm surprised you didn't ask prior to snogging me.”

“Who was better?” Cheekily, Harry smiled, blood rushing to her face.

“You. By far.” She was honest. It surprised her, the easiness of the admitting. 

“I'll keep that in mind.” They caught each other's eye again before Hermione leaned in for a kiss. It's slow as she savored the feel of his lips on hers, her hands resting against his jaw before they parted.

“I should go. My roommate might be calling a search party soon if she hasn't already.” Laughing, the pair stood, Harry taking her arm and walking her out of the entrance. The air had significantly cooled as the hours progressed.

“Will I see you again?” Harry stared at her for a moment. She chewed her lip, apology on the tip of her tongue, embarrassed. 

“Yes.” He signaled a cab driving down the road. He kissed her deeply as it approached, opening her door as the driver parked.

“Hermione?” she faced him in the cab's seat.

“Tell Ginny I said hello.” Harry winked before shutting the door, sauntering back into the club. 

_ Ginny Weasley, you are so dead. _


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for an extremely long chapter! Thanks so much for all the love given to this story so far. I loved writing the second installment! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dawn had come by the time Hermione slipped into her darkened apartment. Bleary-eyed, and barely throwing her heels off, the brunette crawled into bed, unable to keep her eyes open as she crashed in a fit of exhaustion; the memory of Harry's brilliant green eyes haunting her dreams.

Hours later, Hermione awoke with a start to the sound of a pot banging followed by a slew of curses that would make a sailor blush. Ginny was most likely cooking breakfast for the two of them, she was domesticated like Molly. The smell of pancakes drifted into her room as her stomach grumbled. Looking down, Hermione saw she was still in her mini dress. Hours ago she was being shagged by a beautiful stranger that was somehow tied to her best friend. Now, she was embarrassed by her willingness in the matter, grimacing at the feeling of evidence still on her thighs.

Stripping off the dress, she walked into the bathroom and gazed at the reflection of rumpled hair and smeared makeup staring back. Harry didn't leave a mark thankfully, other than what was inside of her. The shower was quick, as she just needed a refresh and scrub down. Untangling her curls, she dressed in a light jumper and jeans, meeting Ginny in the kitchen as food was being plated.

"Good morning! Someone doesn't look hungover." Ginny jokingly assessed, narrowing her eyes and glancing at her friends normal appearance. "I was ready with some greasy comfort food to kill the symptoms." Motioned the redhead to the plates of pancakes, French toast, eggs, and finally, bacon.

"Gin? We're two tiny girls. We aren't back at The Burrow making a breakfast for ten!" Ginny rolled her eyes before pointing to the vacant seat in front of her.

"Eat. Now. We have plans today. Tea supply is low, I figured we could stock up in town either at the tea shop we love or try a new one." Hermione shrugged biting into a piece of bacon. "Madam Puddifoot's is fine.” Ginny nodded looking at all the untouched food on the table with a weary smile "I do think I made a bit too much..." The pair laughed before silence took over. Rolling her eyes Hermione sighed. Ready for the interrogation to begin.

"Ask away, I know you're dying." Letting out a breath, the redhead cracked her knuckles.

"Tell me everything." Hermione began with her initial feelings of wanting to run, earning her a snort in reply. Continuing, she admired Aura's elegance and had trouble feeling at ease around so many beautiful people.

"But you're stunning Hermione!" Ginny interrupted. The brunette blushed.

"I didn't see that until someone saw it for me..." Silent and wide-eyed, a shit-eating grin appeared on the youngest Weasley's face.

"Oh, you bitch! You met someone?! Details, now! Was he hot? Smooth talker? Easy on the eyes? Did you both nerd out on your favorite books for hours? Were they even a man? I'm sorry.  I'm not going to judge, it's just after Ronald you-"

"Ginevra Weasley, stop talking." Sighed the brunette. Ginny slid her fingers over her mouth like a lock and key.

"You know him." Hermione chewed her lip. "His name is Harry. He told me to tell you hello. We kinda...shagged against a wall on the balcony level..." Ginny's mouth was agape, a strangled cry sounded in her throat. Before she doubled over in laughter. Hermione's eyes didn't lose their seriousness.

"’Mione, come on that was funny, but I know you. You'd never fuck against a... Excuse me, did you say Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Ginny looked almost beside herself, completely dismissing everything else.

"Ginny. Yes. I'm not sure of his last name but we honest to god shagged against the club's wall. I'm not repeating it. I feel sleazy enough as is."

"Hermione. Jean. Granger. You mean to tell me you _fucked_ Harry. Potter. Against the wall of Aura? Swear on it. Look me in the face. Go on. Swear." Eyes like steel, Hermione raised her right hand.

"I solemnly swear on everything that I hold dear."

"Holy fucking shit. I didn't think you had it in you!" Ginny's eyes lit up mischievously before Hermione groaned, head falling into her hands.

"How do you know Harry?" Ginny shrugged dismissively.

"First long term boyfriend. We lasted from secondary up until my second year of university, and don't you dare give me an apology.” Barked the redhead, “We broke up clean. Wanted different people, things, you know, the works. When I got into Law school, Harry came over so I could tell everyone. He's been nothing but supportive ever since."

"So him and your brothers, were they friends?"

"Still are. Not so much Ron though, after we broke up, they became distant due to work and different schedules. Harry left Surrey to become some sort of criminal investigator. That's why I'm pretty shocked he was anywhere in town. That prat."

"But how does he know about me?" Hermione asked eyeing the guilt that slowly crept on Ginny's face.

"I tell him about my friends. He saw a picture of us from last new year's eve. He said you were cute but dropped the subject. I mentioned that we were both finishing Law school this year, taking our exams in the upcoming weeks, and hopefully getting Jobs in London." Hermione sat anxiously, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Ginny, he probably thinks I'm a grade A slag! Shagging random men in clubs!"

"Oh stop. I know Harry's charms. He's a good man. He just goes for what he wants. If it helps, he isn't a womanizer. Again, we keep in contact, I know all of his trysts, except this one. He doesn't sleep with many women anymore. Calm down." Dark eyes blazed in annoyance.

"So should I hold off on killing you? I mean, I did break girl code." Ginny laughed.

"You didn't know. Shut up. I appreciate if you didn't kill me. After all, it wasn't like any of this was intentional." Hermione shook her head, smiling carrying their empty plates to the sink, missing Ginny's hand slipping her phone to her lap scrolling idly until her thumb hovered over Harry Potter's name.

“Don't worry about the dishes. I made breakfast; I'll get them.” Said Ginny as she smirked at her outgoing message to Harry.

_‘Hermione told me your hello. Trouble in paradise?’_

_‘Not at all, Gin. Not at all, it's actually never been better…’_ came Harry's reply almost instantly.

_‘You dog.’_

\---

Walking to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop was an instant regret, as the two Law students had forgotten about the heatwave that rolled in.

“I wish we took your car.” Hermione groaned wiping sweat off her brow. “Thank god I changed. I would have melted in that jumper. No matter how light it was. The damn thing had been perfect this morning. Now we'll probably get heatstroke.”

“Don't be so dramatic! Once we get our fix we'll be good as new. Bitch in August when it counts. Besides, the tea shop is right here.” Ginny smirked, ruffling Hermione's frizzed out curls, taking notice to the shops line of patrons inside the fogged up glass. Her cell phone dinged; her gaze along the screen as she entered the shop, the brunette following suit happy to get into an air-conditioned building.

Losing sight of Ginny in line, Hermione went to grab a table, barely registering bumping into something hard. Seeing a worn-out book by her feet, curiosity got the better of her as she eyed the untitled leather. Hands gripped the binding as she looked up to the amused smirk of a man with platinum blond hair and smoldering gray eyes, the color of liquefied mercury.

“I believe that's my book you're holding.” The stranger motioned. Hermione blushed, cheeks tinted pink as she handed the brown withered book to the attractive man before her.

“Oh! I didn't mean to bump into you! I was trying to spot a table for my friend and I. Hope your book isn't scuffed up.” Hermione rambled on while he watched with a raised eyebrow.

“I assure you my book is fine. You didn't knock me off balance, no harm done. I think there's a table at the back that's freed up.” Hermione felt winded, embarrassed at sounding so all over the place. Why did she feel the need to explain herself?

“Right. Sorry. Uh, have a nice rest of your day! Thanks for the table suggestion.” The man smiled, eyes twinkling, strangely reminding Hermione of Harry as her knees almost buckled.

“No problem. Cute blush.” Ginny walked over as the stranger left, noticing her friend looking like a lost baby deer. Waving a hand in front of her face, Hermione snapped out of it, feeling rude she hadn't given her name with her apology.

“I'm not even going to ask. I've been hit with enough surprises from you. Come on, they're bringing our drinks and tea bags to the table in the back.” Nodding dumbly, Hermione followed through the crowd, feeling an odd tug in the pit of her stomach.

“Any reason why you're pale as a sheet? You're not thinking of the Bar exam next week, are you?” Hermione nodded. She assumed it was easier to lie then to tell of yet another encounter with an attractive person, not being used to the attention, no matter how small the interaction was.

“No. Thanks for the reminder though. It's weird we finish next week. I guess the accelerated classes really do pay off.” Ginny groaned, rolling her hazel eyes.

“It'll be fine. If we passed the test to get into our program, we can pass the Bar exam.”

“I just have a lot on my mind.” Leaving out the thought of wanting to see Harry again. “The job at _Buxton’s_ is pretty important to my parents.”

“What about to you, Hermione?” She hated questions like that. Having a reputation to uphold and her parents standards to mold to, there was no failure allowed. It was a dream to work in one of the top firms in London. Whose dream really was it? Hers? Her parents? The line blurred as it approached. The end was near, and she was on the fast track to the working world. She couldn't deny it any longer. Hermione Granger was unsure of where she wanted her life to go; despite her parent's years of planning.

“I don't really know, Gin.” It was a quiet admittance. “I wish I had Molly and Arthur as parents, at least they don't have your life organized by watching every move you make. I have images to uphold. Everything is carved.” Ginny clutched her best friends hand. She felt guilty. Being blessed with parents who marched to the beat of their own drum was rare. The pressure put on Hermione had finally started to give as she took in her friends drained appearance. Her brain was in an ongoing battle of who she wanted to be and her parents ideologies of who they made her into.

“Fuck your parents. I think you need to focus on yourself. You know my parents will support you in anything. Find your passion, find your heart. At the end of the day, you choose.” Of course Ginny was correct. Hermione was a puppet of her parents vision as their perfectionist daughter. Every time she thought about disappointing them, it broke her spirit. Outside of her parents demands, Hermione had nothing to fall back on. It was a bitter realization as the girls exited the tea shop moments later. Coming to terms with an idea she didn't want to face wasn't on today's to-do list.

Her parents were taking away everything from their only child, and it was evident they didn't care.

\---

It had been a week since seeing Harry, and with the Bar exam tomorrow evening, Hermione thought about him less and less. Coming to terms with her parents plans, she wanted to take the exam and play the rest by ear. Her time gave way to studying and practice; she barely had a moment to herself, dashing around like mad, trying to make sure her t's were crossed and all i's dotted. There were no trials, or tutorials, just knowledge. This was her livelihood and her parents ideal future.

Another thing to add to the clusterfuck that was Hermione’s mind was that, to her parents reputation was everything. Hermione Granger couldn't afford to be known for frequenting clubs. Certainly not in search of a rendezvous she'd likely never have again. Being too embarrassed, she dared not ask Ginny for his contact information. It was simply wishful thinking on her part. She had an attraction to the raven-haired man and his charisma; the ability to get under her skin despite it being a single encounter.

Groaning, Hermione's head rested on her desk as an oncoming headache nestled in her temples. She had been eyeing the exam practice essays and questions for hours. She was frustrated, hungry and wanted it to be over. By the time it was, the brunette may not have had any sanity left. Sighing and pushing herself upright, she walked out to the living room to Ginny who was laying on the couch tossing popcorn in her mouth.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Hermione chided dropping down on the chair like a lead weight.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?" Hazel eyes caught her best friend before blocking the throw-pillow coming towards her head.

"Rude! Don't make me spill my stuff."

"Save your sarcasm for tomorrow. We have the evening slot 5-9."

"Fuck. I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me. So uh, afterwards what's the plan?" Ginny sat up right now, remote thrown across the couch.

"I'm coming home and going to bed. You can do whatever you want." Said Hermione tiredly.

"No, you're not. We're going out. Or else."

"Or else what?" Ginny smirked.

"You don't want to find out. I was thinking we could go to Aura. Drink, dance, who knows, maybe Harry will be there…" trailed the redhead. She scoffed.

"That was a onetime thing. You know I can't keep that up."

"Was it really though? He gets under your skin. Part of his allure. Amazing shag, am I right?"

"Jesus, Ginny! I'm not talking about this right now." Scarlet spreading across her face.

Ginny snorted, moving towards her best friend, planting a loud kiss on her head, hugging her tightly.

"Tell that to your vibrator. We are going out tomorrow night, that's final. I love you, don't give yourself an aneurysm. Good night!"

"Ginevra Weasley! You are the worst." Was the last thing Ginny heard before shutting the door behind her.

\---

The Bar exam took longer than anticipated for both Hermione and Ginny. Due to their accelerated course, what was supposed to be sectioned into a two-day period was condensed into five grueling hours. It was ten in the evening by the time both girls had returned to Ginny's car, too tired to even think.

"So, we never have to do that, ever again. No million essays, no bullshit questions. We. Are. Done!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly as Hermione looked out the window, feeling more dejected than when she went in.

"Yeah. Now comes the waiting process." Her voice was impatient.

"Well. Let's go celebrate! There's no use moping. We both passed. We're getting changed, chugging an energy drink, and we'll be at Aura by 11:30 max." Another groan.

"I have nothing to wear."

"Excuses. I have more dresses that fit you. You're going."

It took all of Hermione’s strength not to jump out of the moving vehicle.

\---

There Hermione was, stuffed into one of Ginny's short dresses, in front of the same bouncer and feeling just as ready to run as the first night. She was almost ready to take whatever punishment the young Weasley could dish out and just go back home. Yet, the thought of running into Harry again was both thrilling and completely terrifying. She had nothing to say for herself; no clue what could even be said after something like that. It had already been well over a week since she'd seen him.

 The bouncer smirked and stepped aside; holding open the door. "Back again, yeah?" She only managed a smile that looked like a pained grimace. Ginny said a bubbly "Thank you!" and all but dragged Hermione inside. Her ability to walk in heels had at least gotten a tad bit better, or else she'd have fallen flat on her face. The bar was packed as Ginny pushed her way through to order drinks. Hermione took notice of the beautiful bartender from last time. She handed Ginny two drinks. A shot of some sort and a large looking cocktail. The redhead wasted no time downing it and placing the shot in her hand.

"Tequila!" Ginny mentioned over the booming music, swaying offbeat.

"I really don't want to drink tonight, Gin."

"It's one shot. Loosen up!" Hermione looks on in disgust, knocking the shot back. The alcohol burning her throat making her sputter and cough uncomfortably. Giggling, Ginny patted her back.

"There ya go. You'll be alright. I have to say I was skeptical of this club! When they mentioned a banker was opening a nightclub I was perplexed." Hermione nodded, absentmindedly scanning the balcony. Ginny rambled on as Hermione's eyes locked with familiar silver.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ginny popped her hand to her friends shoulder. "Who are you looking at, is Harry here?" Ginny turned to the balcony. Silver eyes switched to the redhead, fingers in mock salute, a smirk etched in his features before walking away from their view.

"You wanna tell me how you somehow know every hot guy in here?"

"The banker who owns this club has a son, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune. We just saw him." Ginny smirked that same shit-eating grin from earlier. She knew something Hermione didn't.

"Ginny! Hey!" standing in front of them, in an expensive looking suit was Draco Malfoy. The same guy from the tea shop that she embarrassed herself in front of earlier. _Fuck_.

Hermione felt her heart drop to her feet. Her stomach churned as she watched him interact with the youngest Weasley.

"This is Hermione Granger!" Draco turned, a broad smile exposing his teeth. His hand extended towards her, an expensive looking watch glinting in the strobe lights.

"Hello again! You're the one with the cute blush, right?" At this point, they were alone as Ginny had returned to the bar.

"I guess so. I do apologize for running into you."

"Don't apologize. Better yet, come dance with me." Before Hermione could protest, Draco had already pulled her to the middle of the crowded dance floor. They were pushed closer together as more people joined.

"I really don't dance! Plus, Ginny might wonder-"

"You talk too much Granger. She's a big girl. You’re not close enough." Draco spun her, pulling her flush against him. Her body tingled in the familiar sensation as her pulse thumped with the music. She felt hands work down her sides, pushing against her hips; helping her move against him. His breath hot against her ear. Her hips swayed rhythmically to the beat as she rested her head against Malfoy’s chest.

"Looks like you found your rhythm, beautiful." Her head felt light. It was almost surreal, the situations she found herself in. First Harry, now dirty dancing with Draco Malfoy; an heir to a fortune? Her body rocked against him slow, almost tantalizing. His hands were now pressed to her waist, breath hitting her neck. There was no thinking of Ginny, her parents, her exams. It was just her and Draco, dancing, focusing on the music jolting through them.

The song closed out; Draco pulled Hermione face to face. He was eerily beautiful up close. His platinum hair glowed under the strobe lights, like a halo. His eyes were hooded and lustful, while his breathing was shallow, matching her own.

"Come up to the third floor. Let's talk." Hermione reddened, allowing him to lead her to a semi quiet section with no hesitation. It felt right.

\---

Seated next to each other, Draco felt the nervousness radiating off Hermione. She sat rigid with curious eyes, unable to stop tapping her fingers on her thigh.

"How did you meet Ginny?" He asked breaking the silence. The brunette smiled fondly, nervousness trickling away.

"Law school. Second year. She was just so lively it was magnetic. She was on par with me on a lot of things. I was pretty much an honorary Weasley from our first year of friendship." Hermione laughed recalling the memory. "Now we live in a shared flat and I couldn't be happier."

"I met Ginny in the tea shop about two or three years ago. I was on a first date, and she knew them. Apparently, they were extremely close. So, she sits with us until her drink is ready, and it was like hanging out with an old friend. Ginny and I ended up hanging at the shop, talking about life, love, whatever. I admire her openness, she's easy to keep it real with."

"Ginny is certainly one of a kind. Her family has helped me through a lot." Draco understood.

"So, what's it like having father who owns a nightclub?" Hermione asks. The blond chuckled.

"It isn't special. He's more of a silent owner. I think this was really a hobby. He's extremely well off, so I mean there isn't much to tell. Mom said he couldn't do it. But of course, as a Malfoy, you accept a challenge. How about your parents?"

"They're dentists. I'm in Law school because of them. They set up my life pretty much from the time I entered primary. Had to get high marks, and best of the best reports. They were structured and strict. I got nearly perfect scores on GSEs and my A-levels. So, when I got here, I still had to live up to my families values, standards, and whatever else." Draco heard the nervousness in her voice as she spoke. It sounded rough, having to achieve something so daunting from a young age.

"What about what you want?"

"I don't know what I really want anymore. I'm waiting for my results from the Bar exam, then I'll most likely send in my resume to Buxton. When I get in, I move to London and start picking up cases."

"If you don't?"

"Not possible. I have no plan B."

"Do you realize life has a funny way of not going according to plan?" Hermione smirked, eyes drifting over her heels, attempting to ignore the smug tone of Draco's voice.

"Give me an example."

"Well. I never planned on thinking about wanting to kiss you. But I keep getting an overwhelming pull to do so."

Hermione turned, biting her lip, she felt hazy. Like she was treading into unknown territory, toeing the line of her negative subconscious, and the feeling of desire swirling through her veins. This wasn't something she ever thought was possible in her life. She didn't know what it meant, what it made her. To feel this open, with a stranger, on two separate occasions no less. It felt out of control in the best way. She thought about Harry, fucking her against a wall. Afterwards she was open, honest, raw, like she is with Draco; and he hadn't even kissed her yet.

"Then kiss me, Draco."

He didn't need to be told twice. Crashing his lips against Hermione's made her moan, causing his hands to tilt her chin up, kissing her smooth and languid, tracing his tongue, asking for access. Her heart continued to thump wildly as she obliged, opening her mouth working her tongue with his.

She pulled away breathless, eyes bright, pupils dilated in arousal. Her skin was on fire, she needed to be close to him. Draco's hands went to her waist pulling her on top of him, exposing her thighs as she was straddling him, dress riding up as their bodies molded together. Lips working in sync for a second time. It was that same puzzle piece clicking into place. It felt euphoric. She felt it in her soul.

Draco was hard against Hermione's thigh, he all but groaned as she lightly started to work herself against him. Her lips went to his neck, pulse beating as her canines scraped him. He almost came right there, before tilting Hermione up to him, pecking her lips.

"I want to fuck you, little bird, but not here. Not yet. I want you to see I'm not out for a quick shag and that I'm the real deal. It just wouldn't be in me to take you." The brunette nodded, panting, resting her forehead against Draco's, until he tilted his head away from her in confusion.

"Oh god. It's Ginny, she's stumbling up the steps." Climbing off his lap, they both appeared by intoxicated redheads side.

"Draco- have you seen my phone?" She hiccupped, giggling like a schoolgirl. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"Honey, I've been up here with Hermione the whole night. How much have you had to drink?"

Ginny's eyes were unfocused. Still giggling.

"Iunno. 3? 7? Lots!" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling before turning to the brunette again.

"We're heading to my home for the night. Did you drive?" Hermione shook her head. "Come on. Take Ginny's hand. If they find her phone, they'll call me."

The bouncer at the door smirked.

"Mr. Malfoy, have a good night."

"You as well, Ricky. Keep a lookout for a phone when you lock up. Red here lost it."

"Can do. Drive safe. I appreciate you not drinking tonight and give red one of your hangover cures; she’ll need it." With a nod, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny were in his car moments later. Hermione sat in the back with Ginny's head in her lap smoothing her hair out of her sweaty face.

"How is she?" Draco asked, eyeing the two women in the rearview.

"Passed out. You're going to have to carry her in." The drive resumed quietly, aside from the snores coming from the back seat. As they approached the swirling roads leading up to the Malfoy home, Hermione was mesmerized. Staring in awe at the beautiful mansion in front of her. It was pristine, marbled grey with black window frames and paneling, chandeliers sparkling through the crystal glass like fairy lights at Christmas time.

Draco got out, holding the door open for Hermione. She tried to pass off Ginny as lightly as she could. He picked her up bridal style walking towards the entrance of the mansion. The brunette was close behind as soon as the car door shut.

The three were now in the foyer. Locking the front door behind them, Draco led the way.

"I'll put her in the living room for now. Come on." Portraits adorned the walls; past relatives of the Malfoy family passed her by. Approaching a beautiful living room full of lavish furniture, a running fireplace, and a minibar, someone cleared their throat behind Hermione causing her to jump, and to spin on her heel ready to confront; not prepared to see the emerald eyes of the man who was constantly invading her thoughts staring back at her.

"...Harry?"


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crazy to see how much love this story is getting, and I'm so excited you're all enjoying it as much as I am.
> 
> Chapter 3 was so much fun to write and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione's mind was reeling as she stared at Harry in disbelief, standing before her with a glass of whiskey, dressed in simple sweatpants and a tight fitting black shirt.  
  
He didn't seem as shocked as she was; his gaze penetrating hers. Millions of questions swirled a mile a minute through her mind, yet everything was fleeting the minute she opened her mouth. The silence was deafening, anxiety twisting in the pit of her stomach; coursing through, causing her palms to sweat as she continued to wipe them on her dress.  
  
“Hello, love.” Draco was behind her, Ginny nowhere to be seen. His hands traced her shoulders, calming the shakes that rattled through her. Her dark eyes looked between the two men in question, Harry smiled warmly before Hermione spoke.  
  
“What is this, Draco? Harry? I…I'm afraid I don't know what's going on.” Draco's eyes caught Harry's before leading Hermione to the couch, sitting her down on his right as Harry approached to the left. Draco held his wrist, pulling him down and giving a chaste kiss. Hermione's mouth went dry.  
  
_What have I done?_  
  
“I should go…” said the brunette hastily, stumbling to her feet and tripping instantly on her heels. Everything blurred as tears blocked her vision.  
  
Draco and Harry caught her wrists, her breathing became erratic before she heard Draco's voice faint in her ear.  
  
“Breathe. Through your nose. Out of your mouth. Slowly. You're going to give yourself a panic attack.”  
  
Her eyes stung as the tears finally fell, embarrassed as her breath was harsh in trying to find her voice for the second time.  
  
“I didn't know.” She muttered weakly. "I really had no idea, I sincerely apologize if I ruined anything."  
  
Harry bit his cheek feeling guilty. When Draco pushed him back, Harry caught the hint, sinking against the sofa.  
  
“You didn't ruin anything at all. I think it's time we had a talk. It will be nothing bad. But I'm going to need you to relax.” Draco's tone was soft yet stern as he handed the brunette a few tissues from the side table, as her breathing still stuttered.  
  
“I'll put a pot of tea on.”  Harry murmured awkwardly rubbing his neck.  
  
“Chamomile, it will calm her.” Draco called to him. Hands moving in slow circles against the silky material of Hermione's dress. Attempting to soothe her, his fingers ran against the notches of her spine; her breathing became more fluid after a few moments.  
  
“Where's Ginny? Is she alright?” innocent eyes glanced at the blond who smiled softly in return.  
  
“She's fine. She'll be hating herself tomorrow morning, but she's in the quieter part living room that's sectioned off from the bar room. There's also a trashcan by the arm of the couch in case she gets sick, but her tolerance is usually higher than this.” Hermione nodded, eyes locking onto Harry as he placed the steaming cup of tea in front of her.  
  
“Thank you.” Warmth spread through her, relaxing her body almost instantly, as she gingerly sipped. Draco and Harry stayed quiet, allowing her thoughts to gather.  
  
“I'm okay now. I'm ready to hear what you two need to tell me.” Hermione responded.

\---  
“I guess we should start with the obvious.” The blond spoke glancing at Harry.  
  
“Harry and I are in fact together, but, it's a complex situation. We're in an open yet committed relationship. If we see someone, we want to…spend the night with, we can. If there's open communication afterwards. There is no second time usually. Until, well…”  
  
 Draco's voice quieted as Hermione's eyes locked on her heels, much like earlier in the club. Harry spoke again, hoping to shed clarity.  
  
“That night I saw you… I was so drawn to you. I couldn’t help it. Your energy was so pure, yet sensual. There was something about you. When we locked eyes it was magnetic. The minute I kissed you, my body went into overdrive. You wanted me. This gorgeous woman wanted me, and it was mind-blowing. Everything about you that night… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since.”  
  
Hermione gaped at him like a fish out of water trying to allow her brain to forge a response, a retort, something. Nothing ever came.  
  
“When Harry came home that night, I was reading in our bed. He looked sated and over the damn moon. When I asked who it was, I was expecting some random bar slag, not the roommate of his ex, Ginny Weasley. He couldn't stop talking about you. So when I met you in the tea shop, and tonight, it was completely unintentional to even kiss you, believe me. I didn't even tell Harry. Until now."

 Harry nodded along in agreement, stopping for a moment. "You met her in the tea shop?" Green eyes widened curiously.

 Draco rolled his eyes. "It was brief! Anyway, my point being, Hermione, none of this was planned… but I think Harry and I are on the same page here." He paused, glancing away from Hermione a moment to look at his partner for assurance.

 "We want you… We both do. If you'll have us." Harry finished carefully.

  His deep green eyes shimmered in the dim light of the bar room. The lights cast a warm glow over the two men. At the thought of what they were insinuating, Hermione blinked and set down her tea. She'd now visibly relaxed from her earlier anxieties, but still no part of her could make sense of it. At least not in the way she normally would.

 It was all so different. And her; why out of anyone would they want her? This wasn't in her law books, her bar exam, nor her life's plan. Not one iota of her mind had ever thought of doing anything like this. Everything about it was… just so unexpected.

 She stopped trying to think.

 The only thing that would come to mind is the way Draco's lips felt against hers and the deep ache inside when she thought of what Harry could do to her body. She shook her head.

 "You're serious…" With the weight of their suggestion, the way she felt her throat dry, her mind stilled in a disbelieving haze. Could she go through with it? Words died on her lips; was this a dream? A setup? They glanced at her, respecting her silence. Nodding firmly to her question before, Draco stood pulling her with him.

 "Yes. We met you for a reason. When I kissed you, something clicked, it was as if every void in my mind was filled. I felt as if a dream overtook me. I know you felt it too. Harry felt it that night. That magnetic pull, a tug in your stomach. You're special, Granger. Let us show you how special you are. Forget what your life is outside of your parents expectations. You're not expected to be anything other than yourself tonight, and every other time after, if you want this to extend."

 Hermione let go of the breath she was holding. Heat coiled in her stomach. The way his hands trailed the outline of her curves through her dress, his mercury gaze snapped every doubt in two. Harry watched them, Draco smoothing a curl from her face, trailing his fingers against her jawline.

 "Okay…" her voice was so soft he barely heard. Hermione turned to Harry, her fingers running through his messy black hair, crashing her lips against his. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her tighter to his body. He pulled away, breathless.

 "I missed you. More than I originally planned." Hermione laughed, kissing him again. Draco was right. Everything clicked into place, whatever this ended up being was more than welcomed in her world. Harry's lips went to her neck. Her breathing edged on shallow pants as she locked eyes with the blond before her. Smoldering gray eyes burned in lust as his raven-haired lover ran his hands over her body.

 "Should we take this upstairs?" Both men froze in mild surprise, not expecting she would be the one to ask. Arousal pulsed through their veins, hot against their skin. Draco approached Harry, kissing him slowly before whispering something in his ear; he nodded, walking off shortly after as Draco pushed Hermione flush against him.

 "What did you say to him, Draco?" Her eyes enraptured him like warm honey. Lips were firmly against hers in a second, hands cradling her jaw like a prized possession.

 "He's moving Ginny to the guest room down the hall on from our room for obvious reasons. Come on love, I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to fuck you. Now you know it won't be a onetime thing, unless you tell me otherwise." Desire swirled along her spine as she felt Draco's hands under her thighs, picking her up bridal style and carrying her up the grand staircase to his and Harry's shared master bedroom.

 ---

 He set her on the forest green comforter, laying her back along the silk-lined pillows before taking off her heels. Blush tinged Hermione’s cheeks as Draco couldn't take his eyes off her lithe frame. His fingers worked against her smooth legs, nails dragging up her thighs while she bit her lip, stifling a moan.

 "I want to hear you." His voice was low, dripping in lust as he felt her wetness through the thin material of her underwear.

 "Draco, please…" Smirking, the blond hooked his fingers along the waistband and slid them down, discarding them somewhere on the floor. He slid two fingers in her instantly. She was dripping.

 "Fuck." Draco smirked again. He needed to kiss her. Watching her face contort, he hovered, before capturing her lips in a searing kiss, curling his fingers inside her; moans quieted by the fervent movements of lips. His tongue worked against hers as her nails dug against his back.

 "Sit up. Out of your dress. Need to see all of you." Obliging, she slid the dress down her frame, watching Draco eye up the exposed skin of her stomach, and the glistening between her thighs. Her chest was covered in a simple bra before she was laid back down.

 Harry sauntered in, seeing Hermione half naked on their bed, blushing as Draco starts to remove his clothing.

 "You couldn't wait?" Draco scoffed before slipping off his blazer, followed by the shirt that joined Hermione’s dress on the floor.

 "You already had her."

 "And she was brilliant." Harry smirked wickedly, his weight dipping into the edge of the mattress, fingers sliding against the wetness between her thighs.

 "Soaking wet like this. Gorgeous little moans egging you on harder." Whimpers escaped Hermione as she took in Draco's physique of the lean, yet defined muscles on his abdomen and biceps. Pale, unblemished skin, like porcelain glowing within the dim lighting of the room.

 "You're teasing her." Draco cooed, sinking beside her, his right hand turned her face towards him as his left snapped the front clasp of her bra, revealing her fully to them both. Harry was steadily fingering her now as her moans were becoming louder, a familiar coil in her stomach. She felt Draco's fingers along her breasts, playing with her body until her breathing became erratic. She was stunning.

 "Please don't stop." Harry worked his fingers harder. The blonde above her kissed her neck.

 "That's it, Granger, cum all over Harry's fingers. You're going to do this all over us as we slam inside you repeatedly." Her body shuttered, convulsing in the throes of one of many orgasms awaiting her. Wanton whines tumbling from her lips, writhing at the skill of the raven-haired man's fingers inside of her, gripping him like a vice. Both men eyed her hungrily as she came down from her orgasmic high, stomach flexing, her face sheen with sweat.

 Harry tasted the brunette before locking lips with the blonde. A gush of heat worked between her legs, making her sensitive body pulse, arousal spiking at the visual in front of her. This was too good to be true, lying between two men who wanted her, who were going to share and ultimately worship her body, like she was some goddess from another world.

 "She's mine." Draco mumbled, against Harry's lips, sinking his teeth against the sensitive skin, causing him to moan.

 "Ours." Harry breathed.

 "I meant I'll be inside of her first."

 "Looks like she's mine to mark, considering I didn't mark her up last time." Harry crawled to where Draco previously sat, stripping quickly as the blond settled between Hermione's thighs. It was hard for her to focus; the sensations of Harry's lips on her neck, paired with Draco slowly rubbing her clit made her cry out.

 "Please, Draco. No teasing. Please. Just thrust inside me. I _need_ it." Draco growled in the back of his throat, towering over the curly haired brunette, one hand fisting her caramel locks, the other lining himself up against her tight heat. He rested his forehead against hers, before bottoming out inside her in a single movement.

 She moaned, twitching around his length, her wetness easily accommodating the thickness stretching her out. Stars clouded her vision, barely registering Harry manipulating her body further, heightening the pleasure digging at her like a drug. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as Draco picked up a rhythm, slamming inside her wet walls with ease. Draco was whispering dirty things in her ear as Harry's fingers circled her clit. Her body was jolting in euphoria as her nails scratched down the flawless skin of Draco's back.

 He moaned, not believing how good his cock felt so deep within her. He wanted to fuck her slow, but something told him to take her hard and deep, to repeatedly slam inside of her and render her speechless. Harry was by his ear. His voice was barely audible to Hermione's whimpers.

 "Didn't I tell you how good she feels wrapped around a cock? She's perfect, and she's _ours_. Make her cum. She's close, look at her face, hear her breath. She's right on the edge for you." Draco's cock pulsed in response to Harry's lewdness. He fucked her faster, desperate, as he chased his own release, dying to finish inside her.

He felt it. Her orgasm rippling through her as his body crushed against hers, his weight held by his arms as he locked lips with Hermione again, silencing her cries for only a moment.

 "That's it. Cum on my cock. Ride it out as I fuck you deeper. You feel so fucking perfect, tight and wet as I take you. I've wanted you all fucking night. Ever since Harry told me how good you felt wrapped around him, you beautiful girl." His breathing was as broken as the woman beneath him convulsing around his shaft. His own orgasm coursing through him, buried in her heat. He came deep inside her before pulling out slowly, savoring the feeling of her tight walls encasing him.

 Hermione's throat was raw from crying out, unable to process how perfect both men were at making her cum. She didn't think her body would allow her that level of pleasure. She loved feeling them inside her. Draco and Harry fucked her perfectly, making her body feel magnetic, it was an unexplainable feeling that swirled deep within her soul, burrowing into her very existence, bonding her with these gorgeous men.

 Draco laid beside her, trailing his fingers around her skin, leaving desire in its wake. Harry was above her, sinking into her body slowly, drawing out her whimpers and moans. He loved hearing her beg as his fingers grip at the nape of her neck, keeping eye contact as he continues to pleasure her body with abandon.

 She felt as if she was falling, words failing her while waves of orgasms caused her to plummet faster. Her mind was blank as all she felt was the pleasure that ebbed in the dark corners of her mind. Floating on the highs that were given without question. Weightless on a cloud, her eyes became unfocused, and the green of Harry's eyes blurred; the molten color of melted emerald making her heart pound in her throat. She could feel his cum inside her, dripping onto the bed as he pulled out. Exhaustion overtook her, leaving her body spent, completely sated.

 Hermione curled up between Draco and Harry, who kissed her gingerly goodnight. With heavy eyes, she allowed herself to crash; feeling safe in the entanglement of both men, absolutely, and wholeheartedly complete within every part of her being. She hadn't felt this fulfilled in years. It was fast, every emotion she felt was swirling deep within her soul.

Almost like magic.

 ---

Light shone through the cracked blinds along the window causing a groan from the stirring redhead buried under blankets. Her head was pounding, mouth dry, along with the overwhelming feeling of wanting to get sick. Her eyes opened blearily, intensifying the throbbing pain smashing against her skull.

Ginny shivered, clutching her red hair, temples pulsing under her fingers while her feet found the carpet. It didn't take long to remember seeing Draco last night, nor the fact of being in his house. She wondered if Hermione was here as well. There wasn't really a reason for her not to be…

 Gingerly, the youngest Weasley walked to the door, hoping a pot of coffee was on to get rid of the drunk feeling that was still evident as she stumbled through the hall. Making her way downstairs, Ginny was met with silence. Groaning, she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and some aspirin, once again heading back upstairs. This time to Draco's room.

She knocked, annoyed at the continued silence before opening the door. Her hazel eyes immediately locked on Harry and Draco, naked. Hermione was in the middle of them.

Her head was pounding as she continued to take in the scene in front of her. Closing the door with a click.

  "For fuck sake, I'm not sober enough for this shit."


End file.
